


Benefits

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: Brigitte is feeling a little stiff and sore from all that squire work, but you're here to help her relax.





	Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> _This blog is just_  👌  _Love what you're all doing. Sending a big hug to all but a special one for Agent Spence for all the spice_  💕  _Would love for Brigitte to get some love ~ I feel she'd love a good massage with benefits (wink, wink) after carrying heavy armor and weaponry in the battlefield. Ty, ty_  💛💙💜  _Much love to the agents_  😚
> 
> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

Brigitte groaned as she rubbed sorely at her shoulder, rotating her arm in the cuff. Your brow furrowed in concern as you watched her.

“Everything alright over there?” You asked.

She smiled thinly as she looked at you. “Nothing to worry about, love,” she assured you. “Just a stiff shoulder from carrying all those weapons and armour.”

You sighed as you rolled your eyes, standing to close the distance between you. “Here, let me see,” you said, batting her hands away. You began slowly, rubbing the area to check for knots and tension, and found it was quite tense. With a hum, you carefully dug your knuckles into a ball of muscle, and she hissed.

“Careful—”

“You should have come to me sooner,” you scolded her, though there was no heat in your words. “You’re all locked up.”

She sighed as she bowed her head. “Alright, that’s fair. But please be careful—it’s a little tender,” she mumbled. You moved the fabric of her shirt aside to reveal a purplish bruise. You clucked your tongue as you soothed over the area with a more delicate touch.

“If your shoulders are like this, I’m willing to bet the rest of you is tense, too,” you commented, looking at her sternly. She looked at you with a sweet expression, if a little mollified.

“Maybe…”

You rolled your eyes again, shaking your head fondly. “Come on—” You grabbed her hand. “Lay down on the bed, and I’ll give you a rubdown. You clearly need it.”

Her face lit up as she hopped up out of her chair. “Then let’s not waste any time.”

* * *

You made her keep her underwear on—much to her chagrin—as she settled into the mattress on her stomach.

“You’re no fun,” she complained, an exaggerated pout distorting her features. You gave her rump a gentle swat that made her yelp—it was more sound than force, but it got your point across.

“This isn’t supposed to be a sexy massage, Brigitte,” you scolded her. She looked back at you with a devilish smirk, raising her hips and swaying them at you enticingly.

“But it could be.”

You rolled your eyes with a sigh as you gave her another swat. “You’ll let me finish working on your tension points _first_ ,” you insisted, sitting across her thighs to pin her down. “ _Then_ , if you’ve got any bones left in you, we’ll see.”

She smiled blithely at you as she settled, tucking her hands beneath the pillow. “Okay.”

You found the lightly-scented oil in the bedside table, warming it in your palms before you began working her shoulders. She quickly relaxed beneath your touch with a happy sigh, advising you where to focus, and when to increase or decrease the pressure.

“You’re wonderful,” she sighed happily as you worked your way down her back. You smiled warmly as you leaned down to put a kiss on the nape of her neck.

“You make it easy.”

She giggled, but fell quiet as you continued your work. As you began to knead into her lower back, she let out a low groan that was a mix of relief and pleasure. You felt your cheeks heat up briefly as you tried to remain focused on the task at hand, but kept getting distracted by the way she squirmed and moved beneath you.

You reached the slope of her ass, and hesitated only briefly before moving your touch there, too—as if you were going to pass up an opportunity to cop a feel when she was so willing to let you do it. Still, you could feel some tension built up in those muscles, too, so after a moment of kneading her ample cheeks in a less than utilitarian fashion, you shifted your focus back to addressing her ills.

The charcoal-coloured panties did nothing to hide her arousal, the crotch already visibly wet. You licked your lips as you spread your hand across her rump, thumb brushing along her slit. Her hips lifted into your touch as she groaned into the pillow, a soft _oh, yes_ escaping her lips. You bit your lip as you curled your fingers in the waistband of her underwear.

“Can I take these off?” You asked, voice a little too reedy. She glanced over her shoulder at you with an impish grin as she nodded. You eased the garment down, Brigitte lifting her hips to aid in its passage. You tossed the damp fabric aside, moving back to her ass again as you kneaded her plump cheeks, spreading her open from the back to look at her.

“Come on—don’t tease,” she whined, shifting her hips against your attentions. The temptation to bury yourself between her legs and eat her out from behind was definitely there, and you knew she’d be happy to let you do it, but you had come into the bedroom with a mission that was decidedly less sexy.

You’d get to that part, eventually, you reminded yourself, but for now it was a matter of helping your lover relax. So, you returned your focus to the task at hand, working down her thighs and calves, slowly turning her into putty. You even stopped to work on her feet, easing your fingers between her toes.

She groaned as she giggled, trying to get away from you. “Ticklish—!”

You laughed as you gave her rump a squeeze, then eased her over onto her back. She sighed as she stretched out, and you left a soft kiss on her forehead.

“How are you feeling?”

“Much better,” she murmured, coaxing you down into a gentle kiss. “Thank you, _älskling_ ,” she added. “I appreciate it.”

Your hands drifted along her sides to soothe her as you kissed a trail down her jaw and the column of her throat. “I’m glad,” you put in, tracing the shape of her breasts.

Brigitte let out a hum, taking one of your hands to push it up between her legs. “I’ve still got some tension here,” she murmured. “Maybe you should work on that, too.”

She ground against your fingers, biting her lip as her cheeks flushed a charming shade of pink. You hummed as you eased a digit past her lower lips, experimentally stroking over the bud of her clit. Her breath hitched and she sighed in delight.

“There we go,” she murmured, shifting her hips against your hand. You bit your lip as you continued, touch slow and gentle. She watched you with a sort of cheeky fondness as you worked her lower half, coaxing you down into another soft kiss. Her tongue chased yours as she licked into your mouth, pulling you closer as she pawed at you through your clothes.

“Come on, love,” she purred, nipping at you between kisses. “Don’t keep me waiting.”

“Help me get undressed?” You asked, and she sat up, grabbing at the hem of your shirt.

“Gladly.”

In a flurry of movements punctuated by needy kisses, the both of you were nude, bodies writhing against one another as your hands drifted eagerly over smooth skin. You loomed over her, touching your foreheads together as you caught your breath.

“I love you,” you murmured, eyes closed as you let her peck kisses across your cheeks.

“I love you, too,” she hummed, fingers stroking along your hips.

You sat back and grasped Brigitte’s thigh to pull her closer, slotting your hips together between tangled legs. “Can we try like this?” You asked, rolling your hips to rub against her.

The movement pushed your thigh up against her mound, making her stuttering breath quickly turn into a giggle. She nodded, coaxing you back down as she wrapped her strong arms around your shoulders and torso, shifting the angle of your position. Moving your hips in a thrusting motion, you ground against her thigh as you moved your own leg against her groin. Brigitte’s breathing had already grown shallow as you fisted the sheets beneath you, sighing in delight. The pair of you found a slow, steady rhythm, ebbing yourselves towards your climax.

The heat of a flush began to creep into your cheeks, and Brigitte reached up to stroke your face gently. “That feels good,” she cooed, drawing you down into a needy kiss.

Your grip on the sheets tightened as you increased the power of your thrusts. “I’m close, Brigitte,” you whispered, chasing her pliant lips. “Are you?”

Your breath stuttered as Brigitte grabbed your hips, using her grip to leverage her movements as she ground harder against you. “Come on, _älskling_ ,” she purred, breath stuttering. “I can feel how wet you are. Why don’t you come for me?”

You moaned as you kissed her, grinding vigorously against the hard planes of your lover’s body. “Come with me, Brigitte,” you whispered between hungry kisses. You grabbed Brigitte’s hand, lacing your fingers up together as you pinned her into the mattress. You had absolutely no illusions that she couldn’t just flip you over and pin _you_ down instead, but you liked that she let you take control like this, sometimes. A tingling rush of pleasure seared up your spine as Brigitte’s free hand raked up your back, her mouth harassing the skin of your throat.

“I’ve got you,” she purred, cupping your cheek. You turned into her hand, leaving a soft kiss on her palm before you twined those fingers up as well, pressing kisses against the back of her hand while your rutting reached a fever pitch.

“With me,” you murmured, voice too reedy. “With me, love, please—” Your breath hitched on a cry as your pleasure spilled over, and Brigitte let out a lewd noise beneath you, your bodies twitching and grinding against one another in the throes of your passion.

To your mutual surprise, you recovered first, overwhelming Brigitte with hungry, demanding kisses as you groped and fondled her plump breasts, tweaking the stiff buds of her nipples. The redhead arched into your touch, and your free hand pushed up between her legs to stroke her mound.

You giggled, the sound giddy and euphoric. “You’re so warm and soft,” you cooed, kissing a trail down her belly. “Let me taste you…”

Brigitte’s breath caught in her throat as she moaned out your name, and you pushed her thighs apart to bury yourself between them. She barely managed to swallow her shriek, palms slapping into the mattress as her eyes rolled back, her hips following your hungry mouth.

You slurped and licked and suckled on her, closing your lips over the fat swell of her clit and pulling. Brigitte let out an inelegant groan as she fisted her hands into your hair, thighs closing up around you as she held you fast against her crease.

She let out a string of expletives, slipping between English and Swedish, hiccuping as she collapsed into the mattress, eagerly riding your face towards another orgasm. She babbled out words of breathless praise, strung together with begging for you not to stop.

Your fingers dug into her hips, holding her still as you lost yourself in pleasuring the copper-haired beauty. Words of adoration hung on your tongue as you laved the muscle over her clit.

She ground against your face, mouth agape as her dizzy gaze sought yours. “Oh, _älskling_ ,” she wheezed, breaths stuttering in her chest. “You’re going to make me come,” she whimpered, head tossed back into the sheets. “Please, oh please—yes, yes, yes—” Her words were lost in a trembling cry of bliss as she coated your lips and chin with liquid pleasure. You opened your mouth to taste her, groaning as you slurped noisily, urging more out of your pliant lover, who seemed all too eager to chase her pleasure.

It was only when she let out a wail of protest, pushing desperately on your head, that you ceased your attentions. Brigitte had crumpled into the mattress, one arm thrown over her eyes, the other absently stroking your hair while you ran your tongue along the crease of her folds.

“What a cheeky thing,” she murmured once she found her voice again, propping herself up on one elbow as she looked down at you.

You nuzzled the soft plane of her inner thigh, laving your tongue over the pliant flesh before nipping a path back up to her apex. “You taste so good,” you moaned, and Brigitte’s eyes rolled back as your tongue lashed over her clit, ministrations continuing in earnest as her hips twitched.

Brigitte’s voice stuttered on a curse as her thighs parted willingly around you.

“Yes,” you moaned against wet flesh, delving back in with heated fervour. “That’s it, Brigitte—let me give you what you deserve.” Though your voice was muffled by your actions, you didn’t let that stop you from babbling praise against slick lower lips, chasing the fat nub of her clit with soft kisses and flicks of your tongue. Brigitte’s breath stuttered loudly as her fingers flexed in your hair, unabashed moans escaping her as she chased your soft mouth.

“You’re so good to me,” she cooed, hand cradling the back of your head as she watched you, those cinnamon eyes inky with emotion and lust. “That’s it, love—just like that— _oh—!_ ”

She threw her head back into the mattress as another orgasm surged through her, pleasure gushing out with each stroke of your tongue, coating your lips and chin as she rode her pleasure until she sobbed out.

She lay boneless and trembling in the soaked sheets, staring bleary-eyed at the ceiling while you crawled over her, hungry kisses attacking a pliant mouth that opened up easily to you. Each gently whispered syllable of affection deepened your kisses, as if you were trying to make her _feel_ the devotion that settled so deeply in your chest.

When Brigitte could move again, still overwhelmed by your kisses, she wrapped her arms around your shoulders and pulled you close. Rolling onto her side, she peppered your face with soft pecks before she pinched your cheeks.

“You shouldn’t be so eager to make me fall apart, _älskling_ ,” she chided, her expression becoming just a little wicked. Her calloused fingers pushed up between your legs, making your breath hitch as she stroked slowly along your soaked folds. “How am I supposed to return the favour?”

You swallowed as you squirmed, moving against her skilled touch. You bit your lip to stifle a moan as she circled your clit, tension pooling deep in your centre.

“Don’t hold back,” she cooed, teasing her lips against yours. “Tell me what you want…”

You whimpered, heat creeping into your cheeks as you found her gaze. “Your mouth,” you stammered, eyes rolling back as she rolled your clit between her fingers. “Please.”

She chuckled as she flipped you onto your back and sat up between your thighs, grazing her nails down the smooth planes.

“With pleasure.”


End file.
